Forever and Always
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Robin is working hard to win Starfire back. One-shot sequel to "Ruthless".


**Here is a little sequel one-shot of Robin winning Starfire back!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans; they are property of DC comics and WB**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin came into the living room, taking his place next to Starfire. He would start today; try and win her back. It would work, he knew it. He smiled at her. "Morning, Star."<p>

She gave him a very small smile and nodded, causing him to frown. She looked over to Cyborg cooking, and then back to him. "Cyborg is making the eggs and bacon this morning, does that not sound enjoyable? I have missed the cooked meals of the home."

He nodded with a smirk on his face. "Me too. Hey, how 'bout I grab you a plate and we can eat over here. Ya know, catch up over the weeks I was…distant."

She studied him, but nodded. "A-all right."

He stood up and went over to Cyborg. He leaned against the counter, grabbing two plates. "Hey Cy, can I get two plates really quick?"

Cyborg turned to him and looked at the two plates, and then over to Star. "What, you guys already back together?"

Robin sighed. "Not yet. I'm gonna win her back." He smiled.

Cyborg frowned at him. "Whatever, man." He began to fill up the plates.

Robin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, 'whatever'?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Just sayin'." He looked up at him. "Done. Go n' eat, and good luck."

He nodded and took the plates, going back over to the couch and handing one to her. "M'lady." He smirked.

She grabbed the plate delicately from him, but did not smile. "Thank you."

He looked on, confused. What the hell? He was already doing all the right things, and her demeanor hadn't changed _at all_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would fix that. He sat back on the couch next to her, smiling. "So, tell me what's new." He brought a hand closer to hers, but she slipped it away. He sighed; she wasn't ready yet. He could wait.

She began to eat, her eyes down at her plate the whole time. "Raven has told me that she would journey to the mall of shopping with me today. It was quite a feat, but I had accomplished it." She looked up at him, that small smile planted.

He smiled. "Wow, that must've been. Can't believe she agreed." He chuckled.

She nodded. "I was pleasantly surprised. And then after, Beast Boy has promised to teach me the 'kickball'. I am quite excited for that, especially after he went over the rules." She giggled.

He nodded with a smirk. "It can really be a stress reliever. Maybe I can play with you? I know some pretty good techniques." He winked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course; I am sure Beast Boy will not mind." She continued to eat.

Raven popped into the room. "Are you ready? The invitation has a time limit."

Starfire looked up at her. "Oh yes, I shall be only a moment; I must get my purse." She flew from the couch, leaving Robin there alone, and placed the cleaned plate on the counter. She smiled at Cyborg. "I thank you very much, Cyborg, the food was delicious."

He winked at her. "No prob lil' lady."

She giggled and then left the room, going to retrieve her purse.

Raven looked over at Robin, who didn't exactly have a happy face. She raised an eyebrow. "You okay there?"

He nodded with a sigh. "This is just…not going as planned." He looked to Raven. "I really love her, Rae. I don't want to lose her."

Raven looked to the door Starfire had went through, and then back to Robin. "These things take time, Robin. You can't just throw romantic gestures out there. First you have to gain her trust; you need to be her best friend again."

He nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "I do kinda miss that. How we'd sit on the roof, and _I'd_ be the one to take her to the mall because you refused to." He chuckled.

Raven nodded. "Mind doing that now?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak.

"I am ready!" Starfire flew back through, dropping down next to Raven.

Robin glanced at Raven, and then at her. "Hey Star, mind if I go instead. Raven said she has some things to do and I need to go anyway."

Raven glanced at him with narrowed eyes, which he smiled sheepishly to.

Starfire looked between the two. "Oh…well, I believe that shall be fine."

Raven felt somewhat guilty; she was joking with her little comment. She sighed and walked by her. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

Starfire nodded. "Perhaps…we shall go for the coffee later and commence in the girl talk?"

Raven nodded. "Sounds good."

At exactly that point, Beast Boy trotted through. "Hey Rae! The new Wicked Scary is coming out at four! Guess who's coming with me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't. Coffee with Starfire." She glanced at Starfire, who giggled.

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

Robin smiled and went over to Starfire. "Ready? I'm thinking we should take the car so we don't have to worry about the bags we'll be getting."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed." She smiled. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand lightly, making sure to not be too forward. It was really barely a touch. "C'mon."

She allowed him to pull her to the garage, and then open the door for her. She smiled graciously and crawled inside.

Robin got in on the other side and started the car, starting their journey to the mall. "So, any specific stores you wanna head to?"

She smiled. "I would very much like to go to the 'Nordstrom'."

He nodded. "All right. We'll park by there."

Starfire looked to him. "Do you not also need appliances?"

He shrugged. "I'm in no rush. You wanted to go to the mall, so you get to make the decisions. Just like old times." He winked at her.

She smiled.

He parked the car in front of Nordstrom. Before Starfire had the chance to open the door, Robin had it open for her, holding out a hand to help her out. He smiled.

She smiled back and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and out of the car. He motioned with a hand for her to walk forward. "Lead the way."

She giggled and did so, moving toward the tall glass doors. Robin ran up and opened it for her, causing her to roll her eyes.

He caught the eye roll. "Hey, I'm supposed to open the door for you. I can be a gentleman, you know." He smiled at her, humor in his voice.

"Yes, yes…" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"And there it is again!" He chuckled.

Starfire laughed. "Let us shop now, please."

He nodded. "Clothes?"

She shook her head. "Shoes."

He nodded. "All righty, then. Guess we don't have to go upstairs, then." He pointed to the shoe area in the front of the store, next to the beauty section.

She smiled. "Let us go!" She grabbed his hand and forced him along, him nearly tumbling over at the strength.

He laughed. "Star, slow down. You're gonna break me."

She looked behind her, stopping with a blush and a sheepish laugh. "I apologize."

He waved a hand in a signal that it was fine. "No big deal. C'mon." He walked over to the shoes with her, looking over the area. "So, where d'ya wanna start?"

She looked over. "I already know the shoe. I wished to buy the snow boots, due to winter coming." She glanced over the area, beginning to walk through, Robin following behind her. Her eyes lit up and she pointed. "There!" She made her way over to the black boot on display; it was shearling and leather, with rabbit fur lining the inside. "I believe the fur on the inner portion of the boot is what had me the 'sold'." She giggled.

He smirked and nodded. "They sure look comfy." He looked over to them. Burberry. He chuckled to himself; leave it to Starfire to pick out a large designer without even realizing it.

She sifted through the boxes, until she found her size. She smiled and pulled it out, and then turned to him. "I shall just go pay for these quickly –"

He grabbed the box from her. "Let me."

She went to grab the box, shaking her head. "Oh, no, Robin. I shall get it. I do not wish for you to spend the money on me."

He smiled and shook his head, keeping the box out of her reach. "Let me do this, Star. It's been a while since I've gotten you something, and at least with this I'll know you like it."

She stared at him, and then sighed with a smile. "All right. But please, do not buy me more after this! I do not wish to have you do the burning a hole through your wallet." She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Starfire, remember who my father is."

She giggled. "…That is the true."

He chuckled and went to the counter, Starfire waiting patiently by the shoes. She looked to him, biting her lip. Sure, he was being nice to her, but overly nice. It seemed as if he was not being genuine. She sighed, and then put on a smile when she saw him coming toward her, a bag in his hand.

He smiled back and nodded toward the door. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled. Both walked out into the busy mall, the faint music from the speakers gone deaf due to the bustle. On their way, Starfire's eyes lit up when she saw Sephora. "Oh, may I go in? I shall only be a moment."

He chuckled. "Of course, Star. Take your time."

She nodded and smiled, flying into the store. He sat down on the bench, and then spotted the store next to hers. Birmingham Jewelry. He smirked. "Perfect." He got up from his spot, spotting Starfire busy looking, and sneaked into the store.

An older man in a suit smiled at him. "Hello. Is there anything I may help you with."

Robin nodded and went over to the man. "Yeah…I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend." _Or will-be_. "I was wondering if you could show me some emeralds." _To match her eyes. She'll love it_. He smiled and sighed.

The man nodded. He let Robin follow him to the counter, the man behind it. He stopped to a display case full of emeralds. "Forgive me for asking, but I am guessing this is for the young Starfire?"

Robin grinned. "Yep."

The man smiled and nodded. "Quite a looker. Any specific piece?"

Robin looked in. "Yeah…a necklace. I kinda like the emerald against platinum. Looks nice."

The man nodded. "Feel free to look. I will take out any of them, if you'd like to see."

Robin nodded, searching the large case. He looked over the many necklaces, looking for the perfect one. He pointed to one of them. "Can I see that one?"

The man nodded and reached in, taking out the necklace.

Robin gingerly took it into his hands, inspecting it. The diamond-shaped emerald was set in platinum, and above it, it had a strip of diamonds going upward. It was beautiful. "She'll love it." He looked up at the man. "I'll take it. Don't have too much time; she's browsing in the other store."

The man smiled and nodded. "Understandable." He motioned to the cash register. "Come over here and I'll ring you up as quickly as I can."

Starfire walked outside, Robin sitting exactly where he was before. He got up and smiled. "What did you buy?"

She shrugged. "The perfume. I quite enjoy it." She smiled. "Oh! I am sorry, let me carry that." She reached for her bag.

"No!" He pulled it from her, causing her to move back, surprised. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no, I can get it." He smiled sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow. "As you wish…"

He let out a breath of relief.

TTTT

Once they made it back home, Robin swiftly pulled his bag out of hers and behind his back, and into his bag. He held out her bag. "Here Star. Figured you'd want to put this in your room."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She grabbed the bag from him and ventured to her room to put her bag inside. She set it down on the floor and sighed, sitting down on her bed. He had been so nice to her, but again, too nice. He was trying much too hard.

What she really wanted to know: was he sorry?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up with a sigh, deciding to fetch Raven to go for coffee.

TTTT

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty smoothly. Raven and Starfire went to the local coffee lounge, speaking about anything and everything, but Starfire carefully avoiding any conversation of Robin, which Raven didn't seem to mind. She was thankful to have Raven.

The kickball was much fun for her, and Robin had helped a great deal. He definitely did know the 'dirty tricks'.

She went to her room and fell onto her bed, exhausted from the day's activities. She turned on her side, snuggling up comfortably. Right as she closed her eyes, her communicator rang. She opened her eyes reluctantly and pulled it from her belt, opening it up. "Yes?"

Robin's image appeared on the screen. "_Hey Star, could you come up to the roof for a minute?_"

She sighed inwardly, but nodded with a smile. "Of course. I shall be there momentarily." She shut the communicator and stood up reluctantly. She was so tired, and just wanted to pass out on the bed. Oh well, he said only a minute anyway, correct? She continued her journey out of her room and up the stairs to the roof, seeing Robin sitting on the edge of the tower, his cape blowing in the wind. She walked up next to him and sat down. "What is it that you wished me to come up here for?"

Robin pulled out a small bag, which she was surprised she didn't notice before. He smiled. "Just…wanted to give you something. I got it when you were in Sephora."

She smiled. "Oh Robin, you really did not have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. I love you Star, it's the least I could do."

She looked at him, not sure how to respond. She simply went with taking the bag out of his hand. She took out the box and opened it up, a smile coming to her face. "X'hal, it is beautiful." She set it down, and then looked up at him with a frown. "Robin, please do not think that-"

He held up his hands. "I know Star, I don't expect you to forgive me that easily. I just…wanted to at least show you that I care. That's all."

She studied him, and then nodded. "A-all right." She yawned. "Please excuse me, I am quite tired. I was close to slumber when you called me to come to the roof."

He nodded. "Oh! Sorry. You can go ahead and go back. The day _has_ been pretty tiring." He chuckled.

She nodded with a small smile. "That it has." She went to get up, hesitated, and then gave him a quick hug. "I thank you for a gift; it is quite nice."

He smiled and nodded, and watched her leave. Well, a hug had to be improvement, right?

TTTT

It had been about a month now, and she still hadn't gone back to him. Things had been gradually getting better, but she refused to take it any further than friendship. Robin was starting to get irritated. He had put so much work into getting her back, so why wasn't it working.

This is why he had called her to the roof; so he could speak to her. He waited impatiently for her to make it next to him.

"Robin?"

He turned around, seeing her standing by the door. He nodded to her. "Hey. Mind comin' over here? I want to talk."

She sighed and nodded, knowing what was coming. She walked slowly over to him, sitting down next to him. "What is it that you wish to speak about?"

He looked at her. "I think you know."

She sighed and looked down. "Robin, I-"

"What have I done wrong?"

She looked up, her brow furrowed.

He looked into her eyes, grabbing one of her hands. "I've done everything for you, Star. I haven't done anything to push you away this whole month!"

She took her hand from him. "This is why!"

He looked at her in confusion. "What."

She shook her head and looked away. "You are treating this as if it is a game. You are only trying to win me back." She turned to him. "Do you feel no guilt?"

He looked at her, confusion still plastered. "Star, I have no idea-"

"Exactly!" She stood up, looking at him with exasperation. "All you have done is be the overly nice to me! You have not _once _showed me the guilt over what you did to me. You have not shown the guilt over all of the mean shouting you had done to me during the murders."

He stood up as well, crossing his arms. "Starfire, you know I feel guilty over it. I thought that was unspoken!"

Tears began to well in her eyes as she shook her head. "I am having a hard time believing that, Robin. You have not even subconsciously shown it!" She shook her head and let out a rueful laugh. "You are only worried about doing the getting me back. That is all that matters." Her eyes darkened. "I am _not_ a prize, Robin. I will _**never**_ be a prize." She turned away from him. "You have lost any chance you have."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you fucking with me? What the fuck, Starfire!" He grabbed her arm.

She turned quickly and lashed out, flinging him aside. Her teeth were bared. "Do not come near me! I swear to X'hal Robin, I will hurt you."

He stood up, taken aback, though his anger was overriding anything else. "Fuck you. I've done everything!" He shook his head. "Whatever, Starfire. Be a bitch."

She began to calm down, and tears began to stream down her face. "Dick, I cannot be with you. Not with the way you treat me."

He threw his hands up. "How the hell am I treating you? All I've done is pamper you!"

She shook her head and hugged herself. "That is not what I want, Dick. I want your regret, your apologies. All you have shown is your want for me back. You have changed completely! You are not the man I fell in love with. Now, we are surely nothing but Titans. Dare try and make the moves, and I will do the promising that I shall hurt you." She shook her head and moved to the door, tears coming quicker. She moved through and went to her room.

Robin stared after her, his face set hard. He would never admit it to himself, but he _did_ treat it as a game, and he _did_ use her as the prize.

She would never be a prize, and she had made that clear.

He finally realized everything he had done. He spent all of his time trying to win her back, and he was just now realizing the ass he was actually being. He hadn't once apologized. All he did was try and win her back, and he tried hard. Too hard.

Now he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that thing I said about Robin winning her back?<strong>

**I lied.**

**C'mon, you guys should know me better than that by now! Plus, the genre says angst. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
